


The Dalish and the City Elf

by Gamerqueer



Series: Inquisitor Lavellan/Jezebel Hawke/Warden Mahariel Dragon Age Universe [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, Friendship, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerqueer/pseuds/Gamerqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Lavellan has a little treat to share with Sera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dalish and the City Elf

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place shortly after the move to Skyhold, and it is in the same world as my other fic "The Inquisitor, the Ambassador, and the Nightingale". Enjoy!

“Hey Sera,” said the Inquisitor, knocking on the door to her room in the tavern.

“Whatever it is, I didn’t do it! Unless it’s good, yeah? Then maybe I did it!” yelled Sera.

Inquisitor Lavellan chuckled. “I just want to talk.”

The door opened. “What do you want, Inky? The whole Inquisition heard you shagging the ambassador last night. Sounded pretty good. Were you up on the wall again? Yeah, you were totally on the wall again.”

Lavellan blushed. “The whole Inquisition? What Leliana told _me_ is that you were caught with your ear to the door of my quarters.”

“Details, details. You here to yell at me ‘bout it? Course not. You’re here to find out how much I heard, so you can know how much of your dignity you have left.” Sera plopped down on her seat and sat cross-legged.

Lavellan closed the door, sat next to her, and pulled out a small leather bag, smiling as she held it up.

“Whatcha smiling for, Inky? You have something naughty in there?”

The Inquisitor opened it, revealing ground greenish-blue leaves.

“What? You have some medicine? Good for you, I guess?”

“Sera, you don’t know what this is? It’s royal elfroot,” she said, breathing in the strong, earthy aroma that was quickly filling the room.

Sera raised an eyebrow. “That supposed to mean something to me?”

Lavellan grinned. “Have you ever smoked spice before?

Sera hesitated. “Is this gonna get me kicked out for answering?”

The Inquisitor laughed. “Royal elfroot gets elves high. Only elves. We Dalish smoke it all the time, and it’s ten times better than any spice. I have to admit though, I _am_ surprised you’ve never heard of this before.”

“Lemme see that,” said Sera, snatching the bag from her. She took a big whiff. “Whoo! They definitely did not have this shit in the alienages! Can’t have the elves enjoying themselves this much, right?” Sera bounced her knees up and down. “Let’s try this out, yeah? Get my pipe from over there!”

Lavellan dug through piles of dirty clothes, empty bottles, and likely stolen trinkets until she found the long, wooden pipe. She took the bag from Sera then poured a bit of its contents into the bowl and lit it with a match from her pocket.

“Hehehe! Inky’s gonna take a hit!” cheered Sera.

The Inquisitor’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t you dare tell Josephine I’m doing this with you,” she whispered before inhaling deeply. Little bits of color filled her vision.

“My lips are sealed! Now gimme!” Sera reached over and took a long hit. Colors surrounded her and she felt dizzy. “Whoa.” She leaned back onto the pillows. “Didn’t expect that to happen so fast. You seeing all this? The colors!”

Lavellan took the pipe back from Sera. “It’s pretty great.”

                                                                           

* * *

 

 

Sera lay across the Inquisitor’s lap as a blue haze filled her small tavern room.

Lavellan ran fingers through her hair as she whispered a lullaby. “ _Elgara vallas, da'len. Melava somniar. Mala tara aravas. Ara ma'desen melar. Iras ma ghilas, da'len. Ara ma'nedan ashir. Dirthara lothlenan'as. Bal emma mala dir. Tel'enfenim, da'len. Irassal ma ghilas. Ma garas mir renan. Ara ma'athlan vhenas. Ara ma'athlan vhenas._ ”

“That…that’s pretty. Elvish right?”

Before Lavellan could answer, the door opened, and Cassandra stood with a shocked expression. She coughed then covered her mouth with her arm. “Are you two…are you two high?!” she gasped.

Lavellan stroked Sera’s blonde hair and began to braid it. “Guilty as charged, Cassandra,” she said with a smile.

“I don’t understand how you could let Sera rope you into this, Inquisitor. Her childish antics are smelling up the whole tavern!”

Sera grinned. “It was all Inky’s idea actually!” she sang.

“Do you not have any dignity? Telling lies with the Inquisitor right there in front of you!”

The Inquisitor stood and took Cassandra’s hand. “It _was_ my idea. I take full responsibility and promise to open a window next time.”

“You’d better,” Cassandra grunted. She left the room, slamming the door on her way out.

Inquisitor Lavellan cracked open the window then sat down beside Sera once again. “How’re you feeling?”

“Amazing. Really calm. But more than that. I feel like I could take on anything right now…inspired, yeah? I don’t know. It’s probably dumb.”

A smile beamed on Lavellan’s face. “The tales say that Sylaise gave us herbs not only for the body but for the mind as well. That inspiration you feel comes from her blessing.”

Sera sighed. “Sheesh, you sound like one of those old Chantry ladies getting off looking at Andraste’s marble statue tits.”

Lavellan playfully nudged her shoulder. “It’s just been a while since I’ve spent one on one time with an elf, so I figured—”

“Don’t talk to me like I’m an _elf_. I’m different from you. I didn’t grow up with your elfy songs and elfy gods. I didn’t have the _privilege_ of running around the forest smoking and moaning about what elves used to be. I was busy trying to pick a few pockets, so I wouldn’t have to starve to death.”

The Inquisitor looked down. “I’m sorry, Sera.”

Sera leaned against her. “You don’t have to be.” She closed her eyes as the Dalish caressed her back. “What did that song mean anyway?” she muttered after a few moments.

Lavellan brought her lips to Sera’s ear and sang the lullaby once more. “ _Sun sets, little one. Time to dream. Your mind journeys. But I will hold you here. Where will you go, little one. Lost to me in sleep? Seek truth in a forgotten land. Deep with in your heart. Never fear, little one. Wherever you shall go. Follow my voice. I will call you home. I will call you home._ ”

“You’re gonna give Maryden down there a run for her money,” Sera whispered, eyes growing heavy. “Sing it again, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Mir Da'len Somniar" and can be found on the Dragon Age wiki page. I enjoy the friendship between these two.


End file.
